Kingdom STARS
by NEBSparky86
Summary: This is a Birth By Sleep x Resident Evil crossover.  What started out as a mission to stop the resurrection of Albert Wesker has now turned into a two front battle against the undead and the Unversed.  Can Chris Redfield and STARS help Eraqus' pupils?
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom S.T.A.R.S.

Prologue:

Chris Redfield, leader of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team

"Once both Bloody Valentine Wars had come to an end, Logos hadn't fallen completely and began supporting various anti-Coordinator terrorist groups and other corporations that wanted war to continue. A vast majority of nations that were forced into the economic blocs of the Earth Forces regained their independence except for nations of the Atlantic Federation. Other nations fought to help the nations that were trapped by the Atlantic Federation's iron grip. S.T.A.R.S. played a vital role in securing independence for those nations breaking free from the Atlantic Federation. After a while many of the Logos bought politicians wormed their way into political positions of power. So the Coalition of Freedom and Justice began a long campaign to hunt down and destroy the surviving Logos members or bring them to justice. As the campaign began, the Umbrella Corporation began to make its move and began backing Logos and any terrorist group not caring if they were an anti-Coordinator or anti-Natural terrorist group. The S.T.A.R.S. unit was hard pressed in combating the Umbrella Corporation and the terrorist groups. We were fortunate that ZAFT, the Orb Union and other nations provided much assistance and even sent their own forces to us to be trained so they didn't have completely rely on S.T.A.R.S. for all their bioterrorism problems. After Umbrella fell in Cosmic Era 77, the terrorist organizations quickly took hold of Umbrella's weapons. This is one mission that didn't involve terrorists or bio-weapons or so I thought."

L3 Colony region

Shiva Bio Research Colony

"Chris, are you sure this is where they're trying to revive Wesker?" asked Joshua as he shot a zombie in the head.

"Intel indicates that this where the Black Devils are hiding and we've got only five hours before ZAFT comes in and unleashes Gamma X-rays into the colony," replied Chris Redfield.

"Well the chamber is like three levels below us and plenty of strange bio weapons to guard them," said Billy Cohen as he aimed his shotgun at a Crimson Head as it charged at him with quick speed.

"Well I guess we need to hurry so we can link up with Jill, Rebecca and Sheva and head down there," said Chris as he switched to a his BR55HB SR Battle Rifle and put a small burst into a Licker's head before it got to Joshua.

"Only one thing left to do," said Billy. "And that's to mimic the Zombie Slayers' famous run and gun."

"I have to admit, watching those four ladies doing that run and gun made carrying a shotgun look sexy," added Joshua while Billy burst out laughing.

Chris gave a slight nod and switched to an M90 Close Assault Shotgun and led the charge towards the elevator. The three men of the Alpha Team ran and started gunning down any undead bio-weapon in their way and to the sides Billy and Joshua suddenly got in front of him and made into the elevator. Chris unfortunately noticed a vortex that was sucking him. He tried to side step it only to get sucked in it and disappear to an unknown world.

"Chris, Chris respond!" shouted Joshua only to hear static from his earpiece. "Damn it! We lost Chris's signal."

"Don't worry, we'll meet up with him soon," Billy assured Joshua. "But let's get in contact with Rebecca and Bravo Team."

"Good idea," said Joshua as he changed frequencies. "Rebecca, come in Rebecca; we have an emergency situation please respond." Joshua got no response from Bravo Team either.

"Jill, Sheva, its Joshua please respond," requested Joshua only to hear static. "Damn it what's going on here? First we lose Chris and now we can't reach Bravo Team either. It's like they disappeared without a trace." The elevator finally opened only to reveal another mysterious vortex, like the one Chris disappeared.

"Crap, it looks like we're going to disappear without a trace too," said Billy before he got sucked into the vortex and then finally Joshua couldn't brace himself and got sucked into the vortex.

Chris Redfield, S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team leader

Unknown World

When I woke from my unconscious state I noticed a castle and what looked to be like a training ground. The world I came to seemed like an inviting place to be; but it wasn't the Shiva Bio Research Lab in the L3 Colony region so I decided to familiarize myself with my surroundings. As I explored the area, a kid ran past me as he went to watch meteor shower that was happening right there.

"Excuse me," the kid said to me as he ran past me.

"Hey wait a minute kid," I said as I followed the kid to where was going to.

"What want a piece of me?" the kid asked some training device as he used a Keyblade weapon much similar to Commander Kaiou's Fairy Tsunami Harp Keyblade. The kid whacked the training device a few times before moving on. I just ran past the training device and the recently emptied treasure chest as I continued to pursue the kid. The kid finally stopped and watched the meteor shower for a few minutes until two older kids came and joined him for some training. But as they approached the younger kid, the oldest one spotted me and I came out of my hiding spot and revealed myself to the three of them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded the older kid.

"Terra, calm down," insisted the girl next to him.

"We don't know who he is and you insist that we calm down?" asked the older kid named Terra.

"Chris," I answered Terra. "My name is Chris Redfield. I'm the leader of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team.

"Well, that's a start," the girl said with a small smile on her face. "My name is Aqua. The older boy is Terra."

"Hey," said Terra as he gave a slight nod. "Sorry about being hard on you."

"It's okay, it's nothing really new to me," I replied to Terra.

"And the youngest boy is Ventus," Aqua said as she gestured to the kid I had been following.

"Nice to meet you," said Ventus as he extended his hand out to me. I took his hand shook it.

"So how did you get here?" Terra asked me.

"I'm not sure how I got here," I answered Terra.

"Well do you remember the last thing that happened?" asked Aqua.

"Yeah, I was leading a mission hitting a research facility at the L3 Colony region," I explained. "We had gotten rumors that a group calling themselves the Black Devils were trying resurrect a man I once knew named Albert Wesker."

"What would someone have to gain resurrecting this Albert Wesker?" asked Aqua. "Was he a bad man?"

"Yeah," I answered as I went into detail about everything. "He was once the boss for a group called S.T.A.R.S., which I now lead. He sent one team to investigate some murders that were happening in the area and most of them ended up getting killed by monsters that were created by the Umbrella Corporation."

"That's terrible," said Ventus.

"When we didn't hear from Bravo Team, Wesker and the rest of us in Alpha Team went in to investigate Bravo Team's disappearance and we ended up getting caught in the middle of an experiment that Wesker set up."

"What kind of experiment?" asked Terra.

"He wanted to see how trained soldiers like myself and my partner could stand up to Umbrella's bio-weaponry," I answered Aqua.

"Bio… weaponry?" Aqua asked in confusion.

"They were artificially created weapons by Umbrella," I continued to explain. "They used other humans for their sick experiments as well as animals as well.

"And they did it just to make a profit," I finished bitterly as I recalled watching Joseph getting eaten alive by Cerberus bio-weapons and having to kill Forrest with my own hands.

"You're one strong guy!" exclaimed Ventus. "It must've been cool to fight all those monsters!"

"Not really Ventus," I said. "It's no fun when have to point the gun at your friend and have to shoot him in head after they've been turned into the undead." Terra and Aqua cringed when I said the word undead.

The four of us sparred for a little bit and Aqua gave Terra and Ventus… I'm sorry, I meant Ven and good luck charm. Once the meteor shower was finished, Aqua offered to let me stay in their home until their master could sort some things out for me. I accepted the invite and followed them to their home, which happened to be a castle like it was from Europe. The kids' master, Eraqus was kind enough to let me stay as I gave him the same story I gave Aqua, Terra and Ventus outside the castle.

"That's quite a story you've told us," said Eraqus. "How long have you been fighting these monsters?"

"We've been fighting them for a little over seven years," I answered Eraqus.

"I see," said Eraqus.

"My mission right now is to stop the resurrection of Albert Wesker," I said.

"What did this Albert Wesker do?" asked Eraqus.

"He killed my teammates, an executive officer of the Umbrella Corporation, innocent people who didn't deserve to die and tried wipe out humanity altogether," I answered Eraqus. "He tried to play God and ended up melting in a volcano after a teammate and I sent a pair of rockets to his head.

_Flashback_

"Suck on this Wesker," said Chris he readied a rocket launcher and aimed it at Wesker's head.

"Your time is up you son of a bitch," added Sheva as she too aimed a rocket launcher at Wesker's head.

Both Chris and Sheva fired their rockets at Wesker, who was struggling to escape his fate of melting alive in the volcano. Both rockets hit home and killed Wesker leaving the rest of his body to fall in the volcano.

_End Flashback_

The next morning everyone awoke, had breakfast and sparred for a couple of hours as Terra and Aqua had an exam that day. Ventus and I helped them out so they could pass the exam. Once the sparring session ended, we went to the throne room where we met Eraqus and an old man who looked like he had seen better days during his travels. Aqua introduced me to him as a teacher named Xehanort. Xehanort just gave me a curt nod and continued staring and waiting for the exam to begin. Eraqus then entered the throne room as Ventus stood at attention.

"Today we begin the Mark of Mastery," began Eraqus. "Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand before all of us. And I'm sure that our honored guest Master Xehanort didn't come all this way to our two brightest students fall short of the mark.

"Only one or neither of you will pass," finished Eraqus as he produced his Keyblade, focused power and created orbs of light. "Let the exam begin."

Before Terra and Aqua could begin the exam, I noticed Xehanort using his fingers and caused the orbs to be tainted with darkness as this alarmed everyone, but Xehanort.

'Maybe he's just testing these kids,' I thought as Xehanort put his hand and watched examination unfold.

As I thought this, a tainted orb floated towards me and this startled me, but I caught it with my bare hands and counterattacked by shoving it back and putting my fist through it. My counterattack amazed Terra and Ventus as well as Eraqus.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" exclaimed Ventus as he swung at a tainted orb that came at him.

"Now that guy has some punch power," Terra said with a grin on his face.

"Indeed," agreed Eraqus as he sat down and watched with interest.

"Ven, it's dangerous here," Aqua said to Ventus, "go wait in your room."

"No way," responded Ventus. "I've waited for this and I'm not gonna miss seeing you guys fall short."

"Don't worry," Terra said to Aqua. "He can take care of himself. He's been training just as hard as we have."

"Looks like I'll be joining you," I said as I pulled out my Samurai Edge Pistol aimed for a tainted orb.

"Are you sure?" asked Terra as I joined the fight.

"If I can handle zombies and other types of monsters, then I can handle tainted orbs," I answered Terra.

The exam progressed as Aqua, Terra and Ventus were cutting down tainted orbs left and right. I switched to my other weapons to conserve ammunition and had to avoid using my shotgun because I didn't want to hit the kids by accident with scattering shells. So I used my Samurai Edge, a silenced SMG that the Commander Kaiou provided her ODSTs for covert missions and my BR55HB SR Battle Rifle. I mostly used my Samurai Edge pistol and did enough damage and destroyed a few orbs with it. The kids destroyed most of the tainted orbs as it was their exam and not mine. I just picked off the stray orbs and others that would've hit the three kids in the back.

"That was truly remarkable," said Eraqus as he looked at both examinees, Ventus and then to me. "Especially from you Mr. Redfield; you've definitely backed up your words with your training and it shows."

"Thank you sir," I said to Eraqus.

"But that was a troubling circumstance, one which I allowed to continue and with help from and Ventus and Mr. Redfield both of you were triumphant," added Eraqus.

"Now Terra and Aqua will face each other in combat," continued Eraqus. "Remember there are no winners, only truths. Truths that will be revealed in this fight. Begin!"

Terra and Aqua charged at each other as clashed and collided Keyblades with each other different times. Both of them exchanged blows and neither of them gave the other any ground. During the fight, Terra seemed to have emitted a dark aura from his wrist. Terra took notice and suppressed it quickly as Aqua closed in and finally got him. Eraqus ended the match and deliberated with Xenhanort for a while as we stood and waited for their decision.

"We have deliberated and have come to a decision," said Eraqus. "While you performed admirably, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." Aqua's eyes widened in shock as she figured that Terra would've shown the Mark of Mastery.

"Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check," Eraqus said to Terra before turning to Aqua. "Aqua as our newest Master you are entitled to certain knowledge; so wait here for further instructions."

"Yes Master," acknowledged Aqua.

Terra walked off with Ventus running behind him as Aqua stood there with me standing around waiting with Aqua. Eraqus then came back and shooed me away as the information he was telling her was for Keyblade Masters only. As he was finishing up with Aqua, everyone heard a bell chime and Eraqus went to a communication device and spoke into it. Terra and I came back into throne room when we heard the bell chime.

"Yes, I understand," Eraqus said into the communication device that looked like a jewel. "I'll send my pupils to… there's another group out there? What is this group called?" Eraqus turned to me as he looked concerned. "I see they're called the Black Devils." My eyes widened when Eraqus mentioned the Black Devils. I knelt down and put my fist on the floor which got Aqua and Terra's attention.

"From the look of things, I'd say you've heard those Black Devils that the Master was talking about," assumed Terra.

"Yeah," I answered Terra. "They're the terrorist group we tracked down to the L3 Colony region at a bioresearch lab called the Shiva Bioresearch Laboratory."

"What do these Black Devils want?" asked Eraqus as he finished talking on the jewel.

"Resurrect Albert Wesker," I answered Eraqus, "and unleash Uroboros on the Earthsphere."

"Uroboros?" asked Terra in confusion.

"Uroboros is an artificially created virus developed from another virus that was intended for use as a biological weapon of destruction," I explained to the group. "It's very dangerous and if they succeed in resurrecting Wesker, he'll use them unleash Uroboros on the Earthsphere and many other worlds if he gets a foothold."

"We won't let it happen," Aqua said to me as faced me as did Terra. "If we come across these Black Devils, we'll defeat them and any monster they send at us."

"Are sure?" I cautiously asked Aqua. "The monsters aren't going to be like what you've trained to fight." I then pull out extra Samurai Edge pistols and tossed them to Aqua and Terra.

"Here's a tip, aim and shoot them in the head," I instructed them.

Eraqus brought focus back to the group and briefed Aqua and Terra about creatures called the Unversed. Apparently these Unversed fed on negativity of the human heart and came from somewhere no one knew where they came from. Once Terra and Aqua were given their assignments, Eraqus spoke to me.

"You're going to need all the help you can get," began Eraqus. "I would like you to accompany Aqua and assist her in dealing with the Unversed. And to make sure you don't run out of bullets for your weapons, I will make sure that they keep firing and don't require you to reload them as well your armor being closer to you then having to change out of it and leaving it behind somewhere where it might get lost." Eraqus produced his own Keyblade and used its power on me and my weapons glowed for a split second and then a part of my armor appeared on right arm.

"Use these gifts wisely," Eraqus instructed me.

"I will," I said as I slightly bowed to Eraqus.

Once I left the throne room, I went to join Aqua on her mission when we saw Ventus activate his armor and watch as his Keyblade turn into some kind of surfboard in which he zoomed off after Terra.

"You two must get him," Eraqus urged us both. Aqua activated her armor as did I. Aqua's armor was unique and my armor still looked like the MJLNOIR armor that the SPARTAN II's wear. I joined Aqua on her Keyblade ship and we chased after Ventus.


	2. Chapter 2

1: Castle of Dreams

Aqua and Chris landed on a new world in the courtyard of a castle and were about to enter it until Chris pulled something out of his weapon packs and looked at Aqua.

"Hey Aqua," Chris called out to the young Keyblade Master.

"Yes Chris?" asked Aqua.

Chris tossed to her a miniature radio and earpiece as he said, "That's in case we have to split up. It's a miniature radio to keep in radio contact with each other."

"Thanks," said Aqua as Chris showed her how to attach the radio and earpiece together. Aqua attached the radio together and put the earpiece in her ear and gave Chris a nod as both of them entered the castle together.

"It certainly isn't the Spencer Estate," Chris said aloud for Aqua to hear.

"Spencer Estate?" Aqua asked Chris in confusion. "What's that?"

"It's a castle named after one Umbrella's founding members, Ozwell E. Spencer,," explained Chris. "One of my partners and went to the Spencer Estate to get a lead on our former boss, Wesker, who was still alive at the time."

"What should I expect if we have to face this Albert Wesker?" asked Aqua.

"He's going to be very fast and be very strong physically," answered Chris. "He always wears sunglasses on his face."

"I see," said Aqua as they walking into the large foyer of the castle when they saw Terra coming down the stairs.

"Mademoiselle, Senorita," a castle noble called out to a girl who had brushed past Aqua and Chris.

"Terra!" Aqua called to her friend as he came down the stairs.

"Aqua, Chris, what are you two doing here?" Terra asked Aqua and Chris.

"Terra, Ven ran away from home," Aqua said to Terra.

"What?" asked Terra in surprise and then realized something. "Ven tried to tell me something but I took off before he could tell me."

"Did you manage to locate Master Xehanort?" Aqua asked Terra.

Terra told us that he didn't see Xehanort but was looking for hearts filled with pure light.

Then there was a pause for a few seconds then Terra asked Aqua, "Do you still have your dream?"

"Uh, yes," answered Aqua.

"There's a girl here named Cinderella who believes that dreams can come true if you believe in them. Give her my thanks for me, will you?"

"Not a problem," said Chris. Terra gave a slight nod and walked away. Once Aqua had picked up some supplies that were lying around, she and Chris headed to the ballroom to get answers about the Unversed and possibly the Black Devils. As Chris and Aqua entered the ballroom, an elderly woman and her two daughters walked past both of them and Aqua felt something that made her flinch and take a look at the three ladies who gave her a dirty look and left the ball.

"Excuse me, but who are those three?" Aqua asked the castle noble.

"Oh, I believe that is Lady Tremaine and her daughters," answered the castle noble.

Aqua looked to Chris and gave him a glance and he returned the glance with a slight nod.

'Lady Tremaine, I guess we better her a visit,' thought Aqua as she and Chris began to leave the ballroom.

"Chris, do you have any weapons won't make much noise?" asked Aqua.

"I have a pair of submachine guns that have silencers threaded on them," answered Chris.

"Will they make a lot of noise?" asked Aqua.

"They won't make much noise as the silencer reduces noise by eighty percent," answered Chris as the first group of Unversed appeared in front of them. Aqua summoned her Keyblade and Chris readied his pair of silenced SMGs and took aim at the Unversed. Both Chris and Aqua fought the Unversed with their own style of combat. Aqua dispatched Unversed by using both her physical strength and her ability to use magic spells and Chris stuck to his training from combating BOWs and various other monsters. Chris didn't seem to have a problem dispatching the Unversed especially with the silenced SMGs. Once the foyer had been cleared of the Unversed, Chris thought of something.

"Shouldn't we have talked with the Prince about Xehanort and also my objective?" Chris asked Aqua.

"Oh, right," answered Aqua as she scratched her head and gave a sheepish grin. Chris and Aqua headed back to the ballroom to see the Prince and see if they could get any answers about Xehanort's whereabouts as well as the whereabouts of the Black Devils. When they entered the ballroom the Prince saw Aqua and thought she might've been the girl he was looking for.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," said the Prince as he saw Aqua.

"We're sorry to bother you, your Excellency," began Chris as he slightly bowed to the Prince, "but my friend and I have a few questions to ask you; if that's not a problem."

"No, not at all," answered the Prince. "I'd more than happy to help you."

Aqua began and asked the Prince about Xehanort as she described his appearance to the Prince.

"I'm sorry but I haven't anyone with that description," said the Prince much Aqua's disappointment.

Chris then took his turn and asked the Prince if he had seen any suspicious characters or any monsters that looked like crazed human beings.

"No, I haven't seen any foul monsters that look like crazed human beings, nor have I seen any suspicious characters you call Black Devils," the Prince said to Chris. "But I'll let you know if I see any suspicious characters."

"Thank you for your time your Excellency," said Chris as he slightly bowed to the Prince again. "Come on Aqua, we gotta make a house call."

"Right," agreed Aqua as they left the ballroom and returned to heading Lady Tremaine.

Chris and Aqua had long fight on their hands with the Unversed as they came in swarms in the foyer and the hallway leading to the courtyard. Once they got into the courtyard, Chris and Aqua were met by swarms of Unversed as they tried to overwhelm them. Since they were outside and away from people, Chris switched to using the M90 Shotgun and helped break up the crowds of Unversed and kept them at bay while Aqua dealt with Unversed that were wounded or broke through Chris's suppression fire. Once the Unversed were dispatched, Aqua went around the courtyard to see if any supplies were left lying around the courtyard. Chris on the other hand searched for clues about the Black Devils but found nothing.

"Did you find anything useful?" Aqua asked Chris.

"No, nothing," answered Chris as he sighed. "Let's head to Lady Tremaine's and get to the bottom of the problem with the Unversed."

"Alright," agreed Aqua as she gave a slight nod and lead the way to Lady Tremaine's home.

The road to Lady Tremaine's home was long and it certainly had Unversed along the way as well as healing items and a couple of ability gems for Aqua. Once they arrived at Lady Tremaine's home, Chris and Aqua saw a cloaked man with a red cloak and satanic symbol on it.

"Are you with the Black Devils?" Chris asked the cloaked man as he pointed his Samurai Edge pistol at the man.

"The day is coming," answered the man as he raised his arms, "and Albert Wesker will rise again to complete his mission and spread Uroboros throughout the worlds."

"That's not going to happen," Chris said as he kept his pistol aimed at the red cloaked man. "I'll stop you and keep that bastard Wesker in hell where he belongs."

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter,' replied the cloaked man as he disappeared through a dark portal.

Chris ran after the cloaked man and tried to apprehend him but failed the cloaked man got away and the dark portal disappeared. Chris knelt on the ground and his fist in the ground and snarled, "Damn it!"

"Don't worry Chris," said Aqua as she gently put a hand on Chris's shoulder, "we'll stop them from carrying out their plans."

Chris sighed and said to Aqua as he got up off the ground, "Thanks, now let's get to your mission. We can't have Unversed running around and causing chaos."

Aqua smiled and replied, "No, we don't want them running around along with the Unversed."

"Right, now then let's get inside," said Chris as he moved to open the door.

"Wait my dears," called out someone before they opened the door. "You cannot fight the darkness with light." Both Chris and Aqua looked around to find the owner of the voice until she appeared. Chris lowered his weapon as he saw the owner of the voice was an elderly woman and wasn't much of a threat, let alone be part of the Black Devils terrorist group.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked the elderly woman.

"I'm Cinderella's Fairy Godmother," answered the woman before explaining the situation to Aqua and Chris. The Fairy Godmother had explained the Lady Tremaine and her two daughters were jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty. For that they made her a prisoner in her own home and that Cinderella would slowly lose the light in her heart if something wasn't done right away. Aqua looked at Chris and he gave her a slight nod.

"We better make sure we're ready before going to help Cinderella," suggested Aqua. Chris gave a slight nod and checked his equipment before making the decision to switch back to a silenced SMG he used at the castle foyer.

'No sense in letting Lady Tremaine hear the ruckus of a battle going on her home,' thought Chris. Chris also checked to make sure he had enough healing items with him and a First-Aid spray to heal either himself or Aqua if the Unversed decided to bring the hurt in full force. Once they were both ready they spoke the Fairy Godmother and she sent them into the house and them as small as a mouse. The Fairy Godmother had asked Aqua and Chris to lend assistance to a mouse named Jacque. Once they got inside, they spotted Jacque and heard Drusilla try to put a glass slipper on her foot

"Why won't it fit?" whined Drusilla. "It always fit before."

Aqua approached Jacque and he explained to her that he had to hurry and give Cinderella a key that he had stolen from Lady Tremaine so she could hurry and try on the slipper. As Jacque began to make his way toward the mouse hole, Unversed showed up and tried to stop him. Aqua summoned her Keyblade and Chris readied one of the silenced SMGs and aimed it at the Unversed. Jacque started forward while Chris provided suppression fire to keep the Unversed at bay.

"Aqua, don't go too far," instructed Chris. "Stay close to Jacque and only deal with Unversed that get past my suppression fire."

"Got it," acknowledged Aqua as she stayed close to Jacque and let Chris deal with the Unversed.

While Chris and Aqua escorted Jacque, about six or so Unversed got past Chris's suppression screen and met their untimely demise by Aqua's Keyblade and magic spells. Once Jacque made it to the mouse hole he thanked Aqua and Chris before exiting the room.

"I'll help Jacque get that key up to Cinderella, while you wait for us," said Chris as he went to join Jacque give him some extra muscle that would help him get up to Cinderella faster. Aqua gave Chris a nod and went to the house's foyer where she was in time to see the Duke prepare to leave the home. As Aqua watched the Duke prepare to leave, the Fairy Godmother's magic wore off and she grew back to normal size, lost her balance and fell to the main floor. Everyone took notice of Aqua as she decided to improvise in order to give Jacque and Chris time to help Cinderella.

"Um, do you mind if I try on the slipper?" asked Aqua.

The Duke gave a slight nod much to the protest of Lady Tremaine and her daughters. Aqua showed hesitation as she slowly approached the Duke. Just in the nick of time, Cinderella came towards the steps with Chris escorting her.

"Your Grace would you mind if I try on the slipper?" Cinderella asked the Duke much to Aqua's relief.

Lady Tremaine tried to make an excuse about Cinderella but the Duke wouldn't listen to her as he did helped Cinderella to the chair Lady Tremaine's daughters sat on when they tried the glass slipper. Just as the Duke was going to put the glass slipper on Cinderella's foot, Lady Tremaine set her cane in front of the Duke and he tripped, dropping the glass slipper. Chris staved off the urge to hold Lady Tremaine at gun point to keep her from trying to trip the Duke as he remembered watching the Cinderella movie as a kid and never saw a guy hold the wicked stepmother at gun point. Luckily for Chris and Aqua, Cinderella had the other glass slipper and it fit her other foot.

"You must come with me to the Castle," the Duke instructed Cinderella as he took Cinderella by the hand and led her out of the house. Lady Tremaine's daughters pouted in protest as they followed Cinderella along with their mother. Chris decided to make a quick sweep Lady Tremaine's home and made sure that there were no B.O.W.s in the house, stables or cellar. The only thing kind of surprise Chris got was from Lady Tremaine's cat Lucifer, who got startled when Chris opened the door to Lady Tremaine's bedroom and swept the room with his Samurai Edge pistol. Lucifer had jumped and nearly scratched Chris because he had his gun pointed at Lucifer. Once Chris was done making a sweep of Lady Tremaine's house he met Aqua outside.

"What were you doing inside the house?" Aqua asked Chris.

"Just making a sweep of the Tremaine's house to make sure there weren't any B.O.W.s," answered Chris as he and Aqua heard a panicked scream from the Duke as he ran towards Aqua and Chris.

"What happened?" Chris asked the Duke.

"W-We were attacked by a monster in the forest," explained the Duke.

"The monster, did it look human like with grey skin and ghost white eyes?" asked Chris as he described a standard zombie to the Duke.

"N-no," answered the Duke. "The monster looked like possessed pumpkin."

"I see," said Aqua. "We'll take of the monster for you." Aqua and Chris hurried to the forest and found Cinderella lying on the ground while her stepsisters and stepmother laughed at her on the ground. Aqua and Chris saw the monster the Duke had described to them.

"That's what happens when you go against me," Lady Tremaine said to Cinderella as bombs from the Unversed monster went flying and screeched towards Cinderella. Aqua threw herself at Cinderella to shield Cinderella with her body from the bombs. Luckily for Aqua and Cinderella, the bombs never hit their mark as Chris picked off the bombs one at a time except for the bomb that struck and killed Lady Tremaine and her daughters.

"The darkness overtook them," observed Aqua as she helped Cinderella off the ground and sent her back to the house and wait with the Duke while she and the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team leader dealt with the monster.

"I'll pin it down and take care of any bombs it might shoot out," said Chris as he switched to the Battle Rifle. "Just make sure you don't get in my line of fire."

"Got it," said Aqua as she gave Chris a slight nod and summoned her Keyblade.

The battle started as the Unversed started to slide towards Aqua first but was stopped dead in his tracks as Chris put two three round bursts in the monster to stop its sliding charge at Aqua. The monster then retaliated by shooting bombs at Chris. Chris was unable to shoot out all the bombs as he dodge rolled out of the way and shot back in retaliation of the attack. Aqua attacked the Unversed monster while it was distracted by battling with Chris. Once Aqua began attacking, the Unversed began to panic as it didn't know which enemy to attack. The Unversed monster then got an idea as he summoned four smaller Unversed creatures. One human-like Unversed creature flung itself at Chris before Chris counterattacked in the same fashion he did with those tainted orbs when Aqua and Terra were fighting their exam. He shoved the Unversed creature back a bit, then grabbed it with one hand and put his huge fist in the face of the Unversed creature.

"And the thing thought 'The last thing I remember was this huge human fist,'" joked Chris as Aqua giggled a little Chris's joke.

Chris dispatched the smaller Unversed and went back to helping Aqua with the larger monster. After fifteen minutes, the monster was finally defeated when Chris put a shell in the face of the monster and put it down for good. Once the Unversed monster was defeated, Chris and Aqua went back to the house and got the Duke and Cinderella providing them with protection in case the Unversed showed up again. The group arrived at the castle courtyard to see the Prince outside waiting for the Duke to return with the girl he met and danced with at the ball. When Cinderella approached the Prince, he instantly recognized Cinderella and approached her. They embraced as it was something like out of a romance novel for Aqua. As Aqua and Chris watched the scene unfold, Cinderella's Fairy Godmother's reappeared.

"You know the Master always taught us that darkness needed to be destroyed," said Aqua.

"Unfortunately, Light and Darkness have to maintain a balance in order for the universe to keep going," chimed in Chris.

Once Cinderella, the Prince and Duke entered the castle, Aqua felt a link that had been forged with Cinderella within herself. Also Cinderella's Fairy Godmother gave a keychain for Aqua to use on her Keyblade. The Fairy Godmother then disappeared off to wherever she was needed. Aqua and Chris activated their armor and then left the castle, but not before Chris decided to the sweep the castle for B.O.W.s just to make sure that the world was completely clean and B.O.W.-free. Aqua wondered why Chris always checked for these B.O.W.s but kept the question to herself as she joined Chris in sweeping the castle and hoping that she wouldn't have to use the other Samurai Edge pistol Chris gave her.

"Aqua here," Aqua said to Chris through her earpiece, "no B.O.W.s in this area. I've completed my sweep; I'll meet you in the courtyard."

"Roger that," acknowledged Chris as he continued his sweep of the castle. Within twenty minutes, Chris finished his sweep of the castle and was absolutely sure that there were no B.O.W.s in the castle and the world. Aqua sighed in relief that Chris was finished with his sweep so that they could proceed to the next world. Both of them then proceeded to the next world and were they in for a nightmare that Chris was so familiar with.

**Alright readers, Chapter one is done. Please review and leave suggestions to help improve the story. Speaking of improving the story, this next chapter is going to require your help.**

**Challenge:**

**Should Chris and Aqua go to another Disney world or go to a Resident Evil world?**

**If they go to a Disney World, should Chris and Aqua battle Umbrella's B.O.W.s as well as the Unversed?**

**If Chris and Aqua go to a Resident Evil world which of the following times should they go to?**

**Arklay Management and Training Facility (Before Wesker and Birkin assassinate James Marcus)**

**Raccoon City, during the T-Virus outbreak**

**Umbrella Atlantic Facility (From RE Dead Aim)**

**Arklay Mansion**

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
